Crossing Paths
by Book Obsessed3816
Summary: Lily Evans and her friends has ended her Sixth Year at Hogwarts, along James Potter and the rest of his gang. James has always noticed Lily. Lily noticed James in their Third Year. Lily hated James and James was in love with Lily. From the day they crossed paths, it was a story to tell. Update; September 18, 2017: INCOMPLETE; I have abandoned this story.My new account is Choc0 Chip
1. And So It Begins

**Do I?**

It was end of sixth year, Lily Evans hopped on the Hogwarts train, ready to leave (but not wanting to) Hogwarts. This Summer her best friends, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett, and Mary McDonald were coming to her sister, Petunia's wedding. Petunia was a muggle (as were the rest of her family) and despised Lily. She was getting married to Vernon Dursely, who came from rich family. Lily thought he looks somewhat like a pig, and (in her head only) called him "Pig Snout". She knew that was mean, but what could she say?

Snapping her back to reality, a voice behind her called,

"Oi, Evans!"

Lily turned around to face James Potter, the most trouble making person (along with Sirius Black, his best friend), in all of Hogwarts. He had messy black hair and always messed it up more as it already wasn't.

"Potter" she replied in a death cold tone.

"Hey Lils"

"Don't call me that"

"Like I would listen"

"True that"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, what do you want, Potter?"

"Well there seems to be no compartments left, so it seems me and Siruis", as he pointed to Sirius Black, the boy with the long black hair, that Lily didn't notice was there," Will have to squeeze in with you and you mates"

"Sure" said an unexpected voice behind them, it was Marlene McKinnon, with her blonde hair bouncing behind her as she opened the door to the compartment she was groaned as the two boys joined them. Mary, a muggleborn, smiled as the boys joined them, Marlene and Mary were on the Quidditch team with James and Sirius so they didn't mind as much as Lily. Alice, though preferred they weren't there as she knew Lily coudn't stand them but she herself had no problem with them being here. Some time during Remus Lupin, a boy with dark blonde hair entered along with Peter Pettigrew, who was small for their age. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were best friends and known as the "Marauders", Lily and Remus were on good terms considering they were both prefects and had to work together most of the time. Lily had no opinion of Peter. Most of the time they talked about Quidditch, but when the Trolley Witch came over James bought half of the cart in Lily's opinion.

"Let's play Candy Topple" James said with a grin on his face.

"What?" Said Mary.

James groaned as Sirius said,

"Honestly McDonald? Evans you too? Are you telling me none of you guys what so ever don't know how to play?!"

"Yes" replied Alice

"Well, we stack candy one by one on top of each other and each time we try to high five the person across from us, if the candy topples, then we have to decide a dare for the person who made the candy fall" said James

"No loss of clothing, right?" Asked Alice

"If you don't want to have fun" replied Sirius

"BLACK!" Shouted all the girls.

"Just kidding, chill it okay?" Sirius said alarmed.

They all agreed to play and whether or not she admits it when they got off the train she had fun.


	2. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Not JK. Rowling, Not famous, not (that) talented

Please Review! (From now on at least 1 review for next chapter)

Chapter 2

Lily opened the door to her house and

"SURPRISE!"

Lily nearly screamed in terror, but then took in the sight, a big banner that said "WE MISSED YOU LILY!" and her parents grinning like crazy, her best muggle friend, Holly Summers, and even Petunia was here with a grimace on her face as if she wanted to be anywhere else but here, but Lily didn't care about Petunia as Holly ran up to her and hugged her. After they broke apart Holly said one thing only,

"Tell Me Everything"

Lily smiled, she missed Holly, her parents, and even though just a little Petunia too. There were more people and they all insisted on a big (long) party. After it was finally over, Lily led Holly up to her room which looked the same as last time she was here, yellow painted walls, a light brown wood desk, her blue bed, but there was one thing out of place, a beautiful locket, heart shaped and yellow. She opened it and saw none other than a picture of Holly. She gasped.

"It's Beautiful" she said

"Surprise! I wanted you to have a little piece of me when you go back to your boarding school" said Holly

Lily almost said Hogwarts but remembered Holly has no idea she was a wizard and knew she had to keep it that way.

"Thank you" she replied

For the first week she was with Holly then Holly left for Greece. Then her sister's wedding came, she was glad her mom let her invite her friends, she wasn't even maid of honour or a bridesmaid as Petunia didn't want a "Freak" so instead she was just a flower girl. When Alice, Marlene, and Mary arrived (finally!) they left with no one noticing, and took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley, they stopes at the pub to say hi to Tom, the bartender, then walked down the streets.

"How was your summer?" Lily asked

" It was 'mazing, sorry I couldn't owl Flower." Replied Marlene

"Yeah sorry Lily, father made me read him tons of wizard books" said Mary grumpily.

"Well mum and I volunteered at a animal shelter, and guess who I ran into?" Not even waiting for a reply Alice said " James, Remus, and Peter. No Sirius though, they were laughing at some poor dog, it was a black coloured one and was just brought in as they came in"

Lily had to leave so they said their goodbyes and parted.

"Prongs, don't you dare." Said Remus

"She won't mind" Replied James

"She will kill you"

"Maybe"

"You are a lost hope and how ,did, you get her address?" Remus asked curiously.

"Mary was talking to Marlene about some wedding and said to meet her at her home and then Marlene was like where was it so Mary told her and if you tell anyone if how I know this, I will kill you" James smiled sweetly.

"Got to go Prongs" Remus said trying not to laugh. He started to run towards his house as James apprated (his birthday was in March) to a alley near Lily's house. To his luck he saw Lily walk down they street so he ran to catch up to her.

"LILS!" He called.

"Potter! You toerag! How did you find me? Know where I live? Did you follow me you bastard?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lils calm it. Just stopped to say hi"

He's grown she thought, he was about two inches taller.

" So Lils, turns out you have my book. Hogwarts A History?"

"No I don't! It's mine!" She looked at hims as he pulled out a copy of Hogwarts a History, he flipped it open and their it was " L.E"

"Potter" she moaned

"Yes?" He replied innocently

" Come in" she said as they reached her door.

"Lovely" he said

"Stay here" she said as they reached her bedroom door. She went in and made sure the door was closed behind her. She moaned as she picked up a bra left on the floor, she wishes she cleaned up but with her sisters wedding, she had to find some decent sort of dress, which meant her entire wardrobe was on the floor. Then she called,

"Accio, Hogwarts A History" as it hit her on the head, she fell down.

 _ **THUMP**_

Was the noise James heard as he rushed in. Lily was unconscious on the floor with Hogwarts A History on the ground next to her. He preformed a simple healing spell on the bruise on her forehead, and decided to wait for ten minutes, if she didn't wake up he would take her to St. Mungo's. She looked pretty he thought. He kissed her forehead. Her bright red hair and green eyes. Just as four minutes past she woke up. James was staring at her, creepy.

"Um, hi" she said

"You fell" he said

"I um, well I did an accio spell and I" she blushed furiously "Well I got hit in the head.

"Oh Lils" he chuckled

An owl was at her window, he looked at it,

"Hogwarts Letter I think" he said

As she opened it a shining gold badge fell out, that said "HEAD GIRL".

Lily screamed.

"Owww, you scream loud you know?" He said as he rubbed he ears."Congrats on the Head Girl-ness, by the way"

"Bye James" she said as she shooed him out of her room and out the door. He realized she called him James just as he apprated.


	3. James Potter - Head Boy?

**Disclaimer** : Not (unfortunately)

 **A/N:** 2 Reviews for next chapter (though I really like posting so I might post anyways) ENJOY! Please give me ideas for the plot!

 **Chapter 3**

James arrived at his house, entered and ran up to his room ignoring his parents,

"JAMES POTTER, WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN"

It was 10:52pm and he was surprised to see an owl on his window cell.

"Hello, Owl, what do you have for me?" He said

He open the letter, which he identified as his Hogwarts Letter. A gold, shinning badge fell out which said "HEAD BOY" on it. He screamed.

"JAMES?!" We're coming!" His mom shouted. He couldn't reply. Him? It was a disgrace! He was 100% sure he would've get it! It wasn't even a thought! His parents opened the door and saw the badge.

"Well done!" His mom said as the same time his dad said,

"Dumbledore's gone insane"

"I agree" James said to his dad.

He opened the letter which said,

 _Dear James Potter,_

 _You have received the honour of Head Boy, and Professor Dumbledore would like you to meet him, at his study, September 1, after the Great Feast. Inclosed is a list of school books for you Seventh Year. Train departs on Sept.1,11:00, Kings Cross Station._

 _From,_

 _Prof. McGonnagal_

 _"_ Well, son, you better head to Diagon Alley soon." Mrs. Potter said.

"Ok, ok, i'll go tomorrow" James replied and without another word his parents left him to be in peace.

He got out a mirrior his dad bought him and Sirius four years ago. He had one and Sirius had another one. When they said each others names, they would appear in the mirrior if the other person had it. They talked back and forth on it. In Fourth Year Sirius had moved in with the Potters, but at the start of Sixth moved out, into his own flat. When Sirius answeres he told him about him getting Head Boy, and without waiting for a reply, he turned off the mirror and went to bed. Just about he fell asleep he remembered Lily and that she was Head Girl.

Lily woke up the next moring as she wondered who was Head Boy. She hoped it was Remus, he was Gryffindor Prefect with her and it only made sense. She prayed it wasn't Severus Snape, the Slytherin Prefect. They had been best friends right until he called her a mudblood. In front of most of the school, she quickly shook away the memory not wanting to remember and relized she hadn't written to Alice, Marle, Mary. She quickly wrote to them and thought. Her sister was married. Her parents were staying at the Dursely's House, and even though they asked her to come she preferred not to.

She walked to the park where she and Severus played so many times. She a very small part of him missed him, but she still felt a deep hatred for him. She didn't even know why she became friends with him, he sank into the Dark Arts and became friends with that horrid Mulciber, she remembered last year when Mulciber used the Cruciatus Curse on Mary. It sent a shiver down her spine. If Severus became Head Boy, well, she couldn't bare to think about it, she thought about one word and that word was,

"MUDBLOOD!" She heard someone scream behind her. Lily turned around to be face to face with none other than Severus Snape.

"Haven't you learned anything? If you think calling me a mudblood once enogh wasnt enough, well, you've sank low haven't you" before she could stop herself she added, " Snivellus"

"Oh? Using Potter's nickname for me?"

"It suits you well, what can I say?"

" You didn't think that when you stopped Potter from using it, but I guess you guess are best mates now."

"I'm leaving" she said as she turned her heel and started to run back home.

"I'm sorry Lily" he whispered but it didn't matter, she was gone.


	4. The Trip To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing exept some food.

 **A/N** : I know people read, this (56 People! Thx!) but not a **_single review!_** Please fix that. If you review take a cookie: (:.) (.::) (:.:) (.:.) (:.) (.::) (:.:) (.:.)

ENJOY!

 **Chapter 4**

It was September 1st. How wonderful. Back to Hogwarts it was. Lily was wearing a red buttoned up blouse, with a yellow sweater tied arourd her waist. She shoes were red had the locket Holly gave her. She looked 'mazing as Marle would say. Speaking of Marlene, Lily saw her and rushed over.

"Marle!" Lily exclaimed.

"Flower! I haven't seen you since your sisters wedding!"

"Well I was only there for part of it, and i'm glad too! Only twice this summer I was called a freak."

"You shouldn't be called a freak once" Marlene pointed out.

"Bleh, where's Mary and Alice?"

"Mary, don't know, as for Alice? She and Frank are together now."

"Really? She first talked to him in Fourth Year!"

"Well they're doing good so, find Mary?"

"Let's go" Lily said

"No need to" a voice said behind them

"Mary!" Lily and Marlene said.

"Lets find a compartment" Mary said.

"Ok" Lily agreed

The girls left andfound their compartment.

—

"Padfoot! Moony! Worms!" James yelled across the station when he found them.

"Head Boy!" Sirius smirked

"Prongs" Remus said

"Hi James" Peter replied

"Well? Lets find out if some ickle first year took OUR compartment" James said. They owned compartment 136, no one questioned it. The only time they hadn't sat there was last year, when they went for summer holidays and sat with the girls. Thankfully no one sat in it because the last time someone sat there and wouldn't move, well let's talk about something else.

—

Lily put on her Head Girl badge and walked to the Prefect compartment. All Prefects, Head Boy and Girl met there on the train to discuss when to take rounds on the train, and the Heads would say when the first Prefect meeting was and stuff like that. The girl Gryffindor Prefect, Allie Brown, The Hufflepuff Prefects, Lyla Allison and Matthew Creevy, The boy Ravenclaw Prefect, Samuel Ashton were already there when Lily arrived. That meant the head boy was probably Remus or Severus and Lily prayed it was Remus. Thankfuly Severus arrived with Myla Adams, the Ravenclaw Prefect. The Head Boy had to be Remus. She smiled. This wasn't going to be bad. When the other Slytherin Prefect arrived Remus was still missing.

After about five minutes they heard something outside.

"Do I have to?" Said a male voice

"Yes! We've gone over this!" Said a voice Lily identified as Remus.

"No! Why do was it I who was cursed?!"

"Lilys in there" Remus said

"Oh yeah, okay I'll go"

"Finally" Remus sighed as he opened the door everyone was looking his was. Someone was behind him but they couldn't see him.

"Well Prefects, Lily, meet your new Head Boy, James Potter" Remus said.

"What!?" Everyone but Lily said, instead she said,

"Dumbledore's gone mad! I have to work with _him_ for the rest of the year!? Oh great just kill me now" she moaned at the end.

"Hello to you to Lils" James said with a smile.

Lily ignored him and said,

"Welcome to the first Prefect Metting of the year, the Grffindor, and Hufflepuff prefects will take rounds on the train until 11:30, then Ravenclaw and Slytherin will take rounds until 12:00, the Head Boy and I will will take rounds between 11:20 and 11:50, make sure no one is hexed or anything of the like. After you are done you may join your friends. Next Prefect Meeting will take place in the Staff Room, September 7th. Here is your Patrol Schedule, for the rest of the month. You will get a new one next month, goodluck and goodbye"

Lily hadn't made the first patrol schedule, Prof. Dumbledore did so for the next month she would be stuck with Potter for the next month during 8:45pm (curfew) - 10:00pm. She sighed. As she joined her friends and told them about the new Head Boy. When it became 11:20, James entered and told Lily it was time to Patrol. Lily said bue to her friends and left.

After about three minutes James said,

"Evans?"

"Potter."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I mean it's not your fault Professor Dumbledore had fire whisky before figuing out who was Head Boy"

James smiled "How was your vacation?"

"Meh you already know most things from when you visited my house"

"School spirt, huh?"

"What?" Lily asked confused

"Look at what your wearing"

"Ugh, I didn't change into my robes, do you mind if I go to the lav for a sec?"

"Sure Lils"

While he waited he smiled, he has a conversation with Lily.

"Come on, James"

"James?"

"Yes J- Potter lets go"

"Your look hair looks nice"

"Thanks James."

"James?"

"Lets just go" Lily said

He looks cute when he messes up his hair, she thought. Wait what? She would not become one of those firls who drool over Potter. He was rude he hexed every first year he saw as a welcoming to Hogwarts! I mean- huh?

"Are you okay?" James said to the boy who tripped on his own shoe laces. James helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks" the First Year replied.

"No prob. Come on Lils we have to go"

Lily said nothing.

"Shocked I helped?" James asked.

"What, No! Come on we have to go" She replied

"What have I been saying?"

"Whatever Potter"

"Lets play a game"

"No"

"Please Lils?"

"Fine" Lily said, he very charming she thought.

"Okay, so I say a question and you have to answer the first thing that comes t your mind"

"Okay, James"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Yellow"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No"

"Will you go to Hogsmade with me?"

"Yes"

"Where did you get that locket?"

"Best muggle friend, wait what was the last question?"

James said, grinning,

"Will you go to Hogsmade with me?"

"What did I reply?

"Yes."

"James!"

"It's already 11:55, I've got to go, and I'll remind you when next Hogsmade trip is." with those words James left.

Lily groaned. She had a date with James Potter. The boy she hates. Why did she agree? She was tricked into saying yes, well she did it all on her own but. Well, she could only blame herself. Lily entered the compartment with her friends.

I've got a date with Lily Evans. Lily Evans. He opened the compartment door with a idiotic grin on his face and said,

"I've got date with Lily Evans"

"What!?" Peter said

"You just taking rounds with her, that doesn't count" Remus said while Sirius said "Lair"

"No! Really! To Hogsmade!"

"How? She said your head was as big as the giant squid."

"We were playing, Answer As Fast As You Can"

"She really said yes?" Remus said

"Congrats mate" Sirius said as he punched James on his shoulder.

"You said yes?" Marlene said

"Lily's in loooove with James, Lily's in looove with James" Mary sang.

"Do you like him?" Alice asked who had now returned from Frank.

"Well, maybe a little, no more than that, I mean he looks cute when he messes up his hair, and his head is a bit deflated now, and he was so kind to that first year."

"Lily called James cute, Lily called James cute" Mary sang

"First Year?" Marlene asked

"We're here" Alice said.

They got outside to hear the familiar calling of "First Years, Over Here!" From Prof. Adams. They walked over to the carrigaes, and saw the Mauderers waving to them.

"Black! Your sitting with us" Mary saod as she pointed to Marlene, Mary and Alice.

"What?" Lily said.

"You are sitting with James, on the carrigaes if you like it or not" Mary said.

"No! What!" Lily said

Sirius and her friends were already sitting in a carriage and Lily was forcedbto go on the last carriage with James, Remus and Peter..

"Hi Remus, Peter" Lily said

" I'm a person you know" James said

"You agreed to go with James" Remus said

"I'm crazy" Lily said

"Probably" James said

"It was by accident!" she said

"No, it was the first thing that came into your mind" James said as he messed up his hair.

"Ugh! If you do that one more time i'll have to kiss you." Lily said in frustration. Then she blushed a broght red to match the colour of her hair.

"Really?" James said. He messed up his hair.

"Remember last summer when she told us she never lies?" Peter said.

"I'll get you Potter" she said as she kissed him on the cheek, unexpectedly he spun his head, so they were kissing lip, to lip. Lily broke apart after a few seconds.

"I've gone mad" Lily stated

"I like you this way" James said

"Can we look now?" Remus said, beacause as soon as they kissed on the lips, both him and peter looked away.

"We're here" Lily said as she got off the carrage as soon as possible.


	5. The Date

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 **A/N** : I know people read, this (94 People! Thx!) but only **_one single review!_** If you review take a cookie: (:.) (.::) (:.:) (.:.) (:.) (.::) (:.:) (.:.)

Special thanks **Leabharbhach** who followed,favourited and reviewed this!

 **Chapter 5**

It was September 1st. Lily hot off the carriage as soon as possible. She met her friends and as soon as she reached them she said,

"I. Will. Kill. You."

"So?" Marlene asked

"What happened" Mary asked

"Well, um, I kissedjames."

"What?" Alice said

"I. Kissedjames"

"You kat jam?" Mary said

"No! I kissed James on the lips!" Lily said

"No. You're kidding. James Potter?" Marlene said

"Well I just kissed him on the cheek and then he well, he moved his head so his lips were on mine" Lily explained

"Still!" Mary said

Lily was bright red likeher hair. Lily didn't talk until the feast was over.

" Got to go to Dumbledore's Study." She said and hurried off. While she was walking James caught up with her.

"Hi Evans" he said

"Potter." She said

"You're mad?"

"You kissed me on my lips in front of two of your best mates."

"Well first of all you kissed me, and I'm sorry if your lips are as delicious as Honeydukes Chocolate."

Lily blushed red.

"You know the password?" Lily asked as they reached the gargoyle in front of Prof. Dumbledore's study.

"It's a type of candy, it always is" he replied

"Sherbert Lemons" James said

"Fizzing Fizz Pops" he tries

"Well? Help me!"He said to Lily

"Chocolate Frogs"

"Honeydukes Finest Milk Chocolate" James tried. It opened as Lily blushed bright red.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, sit down" Professor Dumbledore said

"Yes Sir" Lily said as they sat down.

He said things about responsibility and things like that, but the most interesting thing he said was

"Work to your greatest abilities, and most of all work together"

Prof. Dumbledore dismissed them. They got up and left. As Head Students they had their own private rooms right next to each other. Lily would sleep steps away from James Potter and that sent a funny feeling in her tummy which she did not like.

"Hogsmead is September 21" James said

"How did you know?" She asked

"Was the amazing Lily Po- Evans not listening?" He said. Lily didn't noticed he nearly called her Lily Potter and was glad.

"Oh yeah... Dumbledore said we would have to go about every 10 minutes and stop kids from hexing each other and stuff. "

"Well, I'll pick you up at at 12" As he rushed away.

"Ugh, Prefects Meeting" James sighed.

"I know" Remus said.

"It should have been you" James said

"No, I turn into a, thing every month, it couldn't have been me" Remus said with disgust.

"So?! Its your only flaw! " James said

"Flaw? Only? Ha!"

"Still!"

"Well you have done a good job, getting Head Boy, has, well deflated your head. Its part of the reason Lily's starting to lile you, too i think"

"Lily likes me?"

"She agreed to go on a date with you, and blushes every time she sees you, so yeah, I think she may like you."

"Really? She doesn't blush everytime she sees me."

"Uh huh."

"Well I've got to go"

"I'm coming too, remember?"

"Oh yeah"

Lily was glad the Prefect Meeting was done, I mean it's exhausting. As James came up to her she felt gooey inside. That happened a lot now.

"Um, Hi James" she said blushing. James noticed and thought about what Remus said.

"Hi Lils"

"So um, Hi"

"You said that"

"Oh yeah sorry"

"So, Sluggys Start of the School year partys coming up and well I was wondering-"

"Yes. I'll go with you" Lily said. Prof. Slughorns Start of The School year party was coming up soon and Lily was glad James asked.

"Ok, um thanks" He said and hurried away. Lily had never agreed to go with him. This year was going to be special he thought.

 ** _Flashback- 3rd Year_**

Lily was with Sev, in the gradens.

"What do you want to do Sev?" Lily asked.

"Um, I have to go" He said noticing some of his Slytherin friends coming by.

"Okay, catch you later" She said

"You notice whenever his Slytherin friends come close he runs off right?" An unknown voice said behind her. She turned around and saw it was James Potter.

"No he doesn't! He just has to, has to,-"

She relized Sev went off without giving her an explanation"- well, it doesn't matter. What's your problem with it anyways?" She snaped

"Well I was just wondering, if-"

"If?" She said

"- will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He said starting to blush a deep crimson colour.

"No! You idiot, I would rather, fail my NEWTS! So I'm sort of sorry but not really, but NO!"

"Okay." He said blushing a deep reddish purple. He ran to his friends. She didn't notice but their was a single tear on his face. That was the day Lily noticed James Potter.

Today was the first Hogmeade trip. Lily was stressed. Her entire wardrobe was on the floor of her room. She went and found Alice. Marlene and Mary had to leave for Quidditch Practice. Lily sighed as she welcomed Alice into her room.

"I think an elegant messy bun should work for you" Alice said mostly talking to herself.

"Pale Green, low neckline, dark green stones on the upperhalf, dress, ends at just above knees or Purple, average neckline, blue flowers in lower half ends at knees?" Lily asked.

"Green. Brings out your eyes." Alice replied.

"Oh and wear a red or black lace bra, by the way." Alice said.

"What? Why? I have no intention of Potter seeing anything" Lily huffed.

"Uh huh." Alice said

"Alice!"

Alice smiled sleepishly. "Sorry?"

"It's time!" Lily said as she rushed out the door five minutes later.

"Hey Red" Mary and Marlene said as they ran into her. They finished practice ten minutes earlier.

"James" she whispered as she saw James, walk down the stairs in wearing a dark blue shirt, jeans and dare she say it he looked handsome.

"Lily" he breathed out. "You look-" he was speechless. "- beautiful" he whispered. This was his Lily, for an entire day.

" Let's go" he said as most eyes were on them as they exited the common room.

Lily laughed. James had told her a cheesy pickup line and she couldn't help it.

"Wait" he said.

"Why?" She said as he hushed her.

He whispered, "Sirius is following us"

"What? How?!"

"Follow me" he said and she did. They bought a pie from Honeydukes and went back onto the street.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Let's go to the Shrieking Shack" he said loudly.

"Um okay?" Lily said. They talked normally, and when Lily asked him what he was gping to do with the pie all he whispered was "Sirius".

Once they reached James suddenly turned around and threw a pie into the air. They heard a **_BANG._** Sirius appeared out of nowhere and said "Thanks a lot mate"

"An invisibility cloak? Is that yours Sirius?" Lily asked.

"No, it mine, and it _was_ in the Head Boys dormitory, in a locked chest. But tirnes out Sirius isn't that daft" James said.

"Prongs!" Sirius said pretending to be outraged.

"Let's go Lily" James said. They went to the Head Dormitories.

"Come in Lily". He said nodding to his door.

Lily blushed but agreed.

 **A/N: What's going to happen? Love meself a little cliffy. Please review!**


	6. Slughorns Party

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 **A/N** : If you review take a cookie: l(:.) (.::) (:.:) (.:.) (:.) (.::) (:.:)

 **7 cookies left!**

 **Also, sorry about some chapters, like when two different paragraphs lapse to look like one, when in reality, they are in different times. Like when Remus and James had a one-to-one conversation about Head Boy and Lily. Hope that clears up anything unusual. Sorry!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 6**

Lily Evans was in James Potter's room.

"Lils, I have a question"

"Um, yeah?" Lily answer

"Why, do you hate me?" He asked

Lily was taken back. "Well I used too 'cause you were arrogant. Always messing up your hair, and well yeah. But now, I don't know you've changed for the better-" Lily smiled"- you don't hex every first year you see, and well, maybe we could become friends?" Lily said. It was the fact that she asked, not him Lily realized that she might have feelings for James Potter.

"Yes" James replied immediately.

"I mean we're Heads now and we should at least be civil and well" Lily blushed.

They sat in silence for five minutes.

"Well I guess I should leave, so um, good night" Lily said.

James didn't point out it was only 6:45pm and said " Wait Lily-"

"What?" Lily said curiously

"- will you, I mean good night Lils" James said at last.

…

Lily was wearing a purple dress, down to her knees and for the occasion black mascara, pale pink lipstick and a little blush too. She knocked on James' door.

"Helloooo, James, are you there?" she sang.

"Im coming, I'm coming!" He shouted.

It was October 8 and Slughorns Ball was taking place. James walked out in a blue tuxedo and he looked dashing. Lily looked amazing James thought.

"So, Let's go?" Lily asked

"Of course" James Said.

They walked to Prof. Slughorns office, which had been enchanted to look bigger than it was. Sirius had taken Marlene, Frank took Alice, Liam Turner was with Mary, Remus with Myla Adams, Pete was with Dorcas Meadowes. A slow song came on and Sirius, Marlene, Frank, and Alice started to dance. James was with Lily in a corner.

"How are you?" James asked

"Fine"

"Lily, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"If you want to leave me you can go" he said.

"No!-" Lily blushed "- I mean I like having you as company"

"Really?" James said. He couldn't believe it. This was The Lily Evan he had been chasing for years.

"Yes. I'll prove it."

"How?" James asked

Lily pulled him closer and they kissed. James was frozen. Then another part of his body began to react. He pulled them closer (if that was possible). They had a battle of the tongues. He kissed with all his might. So did she. When they broke apart they didn't realize it but theirfriends saw and all had a smilenon thier face. If your wondering, yes thier friends shiped them.

…

Lily woke up in the Gryffindor Common Room sofa. She was lying down on James' lap. She immediately got up. She began to stare at James. He looked handsome. Black messy hair, glasses, firm jaw line. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before. She was in love. With that she fell asleep on James' lap one more time.

A/N: Sorry for short chapter! Enjoy!


	7. The Bet

**A/N:** Sorry! I need to work on evolving so people's relationships and well everything. I was on a little family vacation (with no internet) so sorry if I upload this late. Sorry. *runs away and hides*

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 7 or something**

"Morning Sleepyhead" James said as Lily woke up. It was Sunday morning and they were in the common room.

"Hi James" Lily yawned.

"You look amazing even when your sleeping" James said.

"Thanks?" Lily said.

"Oh merlin. Did I say that aloud?" He slapped his forehead.

Lily laughed. "Well? Let's go"

"Ok, but um don't you need to" He gestured to her pyjamas.

"Oh! Wait here." She said. Then she added "Please?"

Lily ran off. James waited. It was 1pm. That meant most of their friends would be by the lake or on the Quidditch Pitch. As Quidditch Captain, he had to have trials soon. Last year the Quidditch team was pretty good, I mean they won the house cup. He was chaser, for the Quidditch team since fourth year. Sirius was a Beater. Marlene was chaser. Mary was Keeper. The other Chaser was Emmeline Vance (Gryffindor, 7th Year), Those were the people he was sure of. He still needed another Beater and Chaser. Lily came back.

"Come on James, I'm hungry" she moaned.

James grinned "Coming" he said.

…

"So?" Mary said.

"So, what?" Sirius asked. Mary, Marlene, Alice, Remus, Sirius and Peter were sitting under a tree.

"When do you think it will happen?" Mary said

"What happen?" Marlene asked

"Really Marle?" Mary said "When will James and Lily get together" Mary finally stated.

"Ohhh" everyone else said.

"Doesn't Lily have to like James for that?" Peter asked. Sirius nodded in agreement. Remus slapped his hand against his forehead as did the girls.

"What?!" Sirius said.

"Lily's practically in love with James" Alice said.

"Really?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"So?" Mary said.

"James is going to ask her out and she'll agree, then Lily will ask James to be her boyfriend" Remus said. Peter nodded.

"Ha! Lily will kiss James _again_ and then she'll confess her feelings or whatever." Sirius said.

"No way! Lily will ask him out, then they will both just sorta, happen I guess." Marlene said. Alice and Mary agreed.

"So? It's a bet, How Will Jily Happen" Remus said.

"Remus, Peter, are a team, the girls then me" Sirius said

"So what will the winner get _or_ what will the loser have to do?" Alice asked

When Sirius answered it put a little smile to their faces.

…

"Pass the Pumpkin Juice" Lily said.

"Here" James poured it into her cup.

"So. I heard we're doing the Patronus Charm, in Defence tommorow" Lily said

"I already learned it" James said.

"Really?! Wow! That's really complex! All I can do is a Non-Corpreal Patronus"

"It's okay. I only know 'cause when I was little and my dad had people from the ministry over I would read books on magic"

"Well, maybe you could teach me?" Lily said she leaned in a little closer.

"Yeah! Or um sure cool, whatever" James said trying to sound cool but deep down he knew this was the closest thing to a date he got.

"Okay, tonight, I'll come to your room, we can practice in there."

"Okay. I have to go meet McGonnagal but yeah".

"Bye James" Lily said as he waved goodbye.

…

"Aack! Your s _tudying_!? I mean it's Sunday! Fine go to the Library or whatever" Marlene said.

"Sorry! I have homework!" Lily said. She was worried of what her friends would say when they found out she was meeting James. She knew it wasn't a date or anything but still… anyways her friends left to the Great Hall or something (Lily wasn't really listening). She walked down to James's room and knocked.

"James?" She said

"Huh? Lils? Come in" said a sleepy voice, which Lily knew was James.

"I'm ready" she said when she entered.

"Okay, so focus on your happiest memory. It doesn't even have to be happy, just positive."

"I don't know. What's your memory " Lily said.

"When I was younger Quidditch, but remember Slughorns party? Thats my memory" he whispered the last line into her ear.

"I know" Lily said. It was when she found out she was a witch. Severus had seen her show Petunia bloom a flower out of her hand and told her. They spent days talking about what Hogwarts would be like. Houses, classes, friends, and everything possible.

"Expecto Patronum!" She said. Just a silvery whisp.

"Try again" James said encouragingly.

She tryed another memory. The same as James. When they fooled around at the party. When they kissed.

"Expecto Patronum!" She tried again. Something came out but just for a second and you couldn't tell the shape.

"Good job! One more time" James said.

Lily remembered when James saved her from the Slytherins. She was walking to the Pitch and the Slytherins ambushed her. James put all three of them into the Hospital Wing.

"Expecto Patronum!" She said. A white Doe came out. Both if them gasped.

"James, on the count of three say expeto patronum" she said.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Expecto Patronum!" They said.

A Stag and a Doe came out. They started to play with each other.

"Um, good job Lils, only three trys" Thy were both starring at their feet.

"I guess I have to go, bye James" she said. She briskly walked out with a blush on her face.

…

Peter Pettigrew was an average boy. Maybe even under average. He was short, plump with blonde hair. He wasn't really good at anything. He liked pranks and food though. He wasn't brave and had bo idea how he got into Gryffindor. How he got the Mauderuers? He never knew. Maybe it was pity. Maybe it was luck. He wanted to be at least a part of each- Like James, brave, like Sirius, a women-magnet, like Remus, smart. He was none. So when James and Sirius were at Quidditch trials, Remus was studying, he went to the Great Hall to eat. Only Mulciber and Avery were there.

"Hey fatty" Mulciber said. Avery snickered.

If you read the above you know Peter isn't brave. He said nothing.

"You know... the Dark Lord is looking for followers. One that can feed him information from the outside. A double agent. With you following you little gang everywhere, I'm sure you know something. No?" Mulciber said when he shook his head. " Well, then you could learn, join the Dark Side, the Winning Side. Even if your pathetic enough to be friends with idiotic blood traitors, you could be an insider. I will tell the Dark Lord about you.-" he pulled his sleeve up to reveal a dark mark." In fact how about now?" Mulciber finished.

Peter managed to squeak out " No, no, he will be busy. I will-" he thought he would betray his friends who meant everything to him if he agreed. But if he didn't agree then, Voldemort would come here. If not now he would find him. Kill him. Even if he had to be a double agent then he could see who wins the war. Then claim he was always on their side. But his friends, the Mauderuers, the girls, his parents, everyone. But he couldn't die. He was a coward. How did he get into Gryffindor? Finally he said the one thing he knew, deep down he shouldn't,

"I'll help Vo- the Datk Lord, I'll be a double agent" and when he said those words he knew he would regret it.

 **A/N: Ok! Done! I have decided something, in a week I will post 2-4 short-medium chapters, or one large chapter. Also, I have nooooo idea what the loser of the bet will have to do, ideas? Or what will the winner gets? Please! If you don't help me it will end up totally lame.**


	8. In Love

**A/N:** _Hi! I thank:_

 _ **.4eva**_

 _ **Leabharbhach**_

 ** _rileylana16_**

 ** _sheleg15sbc .edu_**

 **Carmina3367**

 _For reading, following, favouriting. Okay so. I have a question. Who should win the bet? What should the prize be? Please? You can tell me in you review (hint hint) or PM me or whatever. Please?_

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Potions Class, October 20_

"Welcome again, to another one of you favourite Potions class!" Professor Slughorn said. Some people snickered. "Today we will be making a potion none other than Armotiea, could someone tell me wha-" Slughorn smiled "- Yes Lily?" He said. Lily Evans was his favourite student. She showed true passion in the art of potion making.

" Amortentia is the mosy powerful love potion in the world. It creates a strong obsession or infatuation from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in spirals, it smells like whatever the attracts the person. "

"Well done! 10 Points for Gryffindor" Slughorn said." Okay, pairs are, McKinnon Black, MacDonald Cattermole, Prewett Longbottom, Lupin Vance, Pettigrew Meadowes, Snape Mulciber-" Slughorn kept on listing until he reached the final pair"- and who do we have left? Ah, Evans and Potter" Lily groaned. She was working on a _love potion_ with _James Potter_. She was worried too. Her patronus was one sign, what if this was another.

"Lils!" James said

"Sit" she instructed.

"Okay, okay, what do we need to do?" He asked

"You need to listen to every word I say."

"Don't I always?" He replied cheekily.

Lily sighed. After several steps they finished.

"Well? Smell it." Lily said.

"What? No, you smell." James said

"Scared?"

"No! Fine I'll smell it." James sniffed it. It smelled like Grass, His Broomstick, and a rosy perfume.

"Well what do you smell?" Lily asked

"I'll tell you if you tell me." James said

Lily smelled, the pages of a new book, her favourite flower Camellias, and a type of musky shampoo.

"I smell, the pages of a book, Camellias and a sort of musky shampoo. What do you smell?" Lily asked

" Grass, hey! Its because of Quidditch! My broomstick and a rosy perfume" James said. When Slughorn came by he congratulated them on such a good potion and neither of them relized what each others smells meant until the left the classroom.

…

"Hi Lils" James said falling in step with Lily.

"Hey James" Lily replied.

"So, you know the Marauders, are hosting a party, and well would you go with me? More than friends I mean?" He knew asking her could ruin all the progress he made, but now or never, right?

"Um, sure" Lily said blushing.

"Oh, tell Mary and Marlene Quidditch trials are tomorrow"

"Okay, James?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Really? 'Course I do"

Lily bit her tounge but finally said it "Will you go out with me?"

James pressed his lips against hers, she put her legs around his waist they were full out kissing in back of Greenhouse #1. They both enjoyed every minute of it. When they pulled out they both said,

"Don't tell your friends"

Then they both replied to each other,

"Wouldn't dream of it"

They laughed.

Lily Evans and James Potter were a together.

 **A/N: Short (Very!) but sweet as pie.**

 **So if their friends find out, Remus/Peter won! Can't wait for next chapter!**


	9. Nighmares

**A/N:** _Hi! Sorry for anything I did wrong(which I know i probably did do something wrong). I say hi, to my three fellow Canadians and Indian readers. I was born and raised in Canada but my background is Indian. So! Was the last chapter un-realistic? I can change it if you think so. Please be honest I mean there were so many other ways to get them together._

 _Anyways,_

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 9**

Lily walked up to the Head's staircase. It was two day she had been seeing James Potter, in secret. It was in the middle of the night and she just returned from doing her Transfiguration Essay, in the common room. She was about to turn right, to the Head Girls dorm, but heard a muffled scream from the left. Before she knew what she was doing she was headed for the Head Boys dorm.

"James?" She whispered when she got there. No reply. She softly opened the door. James was lying in bed with a single tear on his face.

"Lily!" He screamed.

"Lily! Lily! LILY! No, Lily, please be okay, come back, be strong, LILY! Be okay Lily, please. Don't let them

Hurt you." He whispered the last part.

"James, it's okay, I'm here" she was kneeling on the side of his bed.

"Lily" he moaned. More tears were on his face.

"James, it's fine. I'm fine" she whispered. She grabbed his hand.

When he kept on screaming she shook him.

"Wake up James! It's okay" she said. Slowly he started to open his eyes.

"Lily your okay." He whispered.

"Of course I am" she said.

"Lily?"

"Hm?"

"Will you stay here tonight? Please?" He still had a couple tears on his face.

"Of course" she said. She softly kissed him. She layed down in bed with him. She was still wearing her robes, but eventually she fell asleep.

…

"James! Wake up! It's time for class!" Lily shook him.

"'Morn'in" he said

"Its already 8:30! We have Herbology, at 8:50!"

"Uh huh" he said. Last night he slept in the same bed as Lily Pott- as Lily Evans. They didn't _do_ anything but still. He smiled his cocky grin at her. He was dating Lily P-Evans.

"James! Come o-" James had pulled her into a kiss. For a second she kissed back but then broke apart.

"James! I'm leaving" she said.

"Uh huh"

"See you in Herbology" Lily replied

"Bye James" she said as she walked out of the room James couldn't help but stare at her ass.

…

Frank Longbottom loved Alice Prewett. She was fierce, bold, funny and caring all rolled into one. Not to mention she was dead hot. She was pretty smart too. They both wanted to be aurors. He had a crush on her since Fourth Year, when they were assigned to be partners in Potions Class. He asked her out in Fifth Year. She said yes and ever since they've been dating.

"Frank?" Alice asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"What is it?" He asked. He knew it was their 3rd year anniversary but he had a surprise planned. He couldn't ruin anything.

"Oh, it nothing important, just, um" Alice tried to think of something. She was talking about their 3 year anniversary since they started to date. If he didn't remember then it was silly for her to remember. "The Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match."

"Oh yeah. Excited. I'll pick you up at 7:00pm then we'll head to the Pitch"

"Okay" she said. She was disappointed. The only thing she didn't know was Frank knew she was lying about the Quidditch Match. He knew that she meant the 3 Year Anniversary, and that she was disappointed but was trying to hide it. He knew they were perfect for each other.

…

Lily Evans and James Potter were dating, in secret. As much as the latter would like to tell the whole world, he knew what a fuss everyone would make. Mostly Sirius. He would sing songs about them and go on and on about what he would like to call "Lames". Personally when James was thinking about Lily he preferred Jilly. Lily knew what a fuss everyone would make. Mostly Marle and Mary. They would go on and on about how they knew they would get together and ask if they shag in the Head Boys Dormitory. They both knew it would be better to do it in secret. Neither _wanted_ to though.

After a prefect meeting James and Lily headed to the southeast tower. That was were James and Lily were supposed to get together and plan things, like the upcoming Halloween Ball, which only the Seventh Years were allowed to attend.

"Lily?" James said

"Hm?" Lily replied.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"I think... I think, well first of all yes, I'm your girlfriend, but I think, I think we should tell them."

"Okay. Um, I guess how? I mean as much as I would love to, I can't just go around say my girlfriend is Lily Potter"

"Well we could just, um you know" Lily said blushing" Be caught snogging once or twice and well you know... if someone askes us if we're dating say yes and well um" Lily said blushing furiously

"The _Head Girl_ wants to be caught snogging?" He said a smirk playing on his face.

"Shut up, anyways are Sirius, Remus and Peter going to help with the ball? When Sirius says no, just say that Marlene will be there"

"Marlene?"

"I'm in love with a thick headed idiot. Of course Marlene, Sirius has fancied her since like I don't know"

"Sirius Black doesn't _fancy, like_ or even _love anyone"_

 _"_ I don't think Sirius knows himself he fancies her, but just tell him. Incase you haven't noticed I am always right"

James quickly leaned in and started kissing Lily.

"Jamsie, stop it! We have to go back anyways"

"How do you know about Jamsie?" James demanded

Lily smiled and said "Sirius"

"The prick, he said he wouldn't tell anyone"

"Come on, Jamesie" Lily said starting to smirk.

…

Lily Evans had loved James Potter before she even knew. I mean how many people can fall in love in 2 months? _No one._

 **Flashback: Start of 6th Year**

 _"I forgive you" Lily said._

 _"Huh?" James said mildly surprised she was even talking to him._

 _"I. Forgive. You" she repeated_

 _"Oh, for um, last year?"_

 _" Yes. I forgive you for being a total prick, and removing the pants of my ex-best friend"_

 _"Thanks" James said smiling. Lily forgave him. Without anyone (well I think no one) forcing her to do so. Yes it was a little full of herself but it seemed genuine. Maybe they could be-_

 _"This does not make us friends by the way" Lily said as she walked away._

 _Lily wrote in her Diary._

 _'Dear Future Me who is Reading This,_

 _I forgave James. What is wrong with me? I mean he's James Potter for goodness sake. I mean yes he looks kind of cute when he messes up his hair, but he- wait no he is NOT cute in anyway possible. I mean well, shit! I can not in anyway have feelings for James Potter. I mean! No. Stupid mind. It's the school food, I mean the House-elfs have been a little off lately, it must of effected their cooking. Yes that's it._

 _From,_

 _Past Self, Lily_

 **End Of Flashback**

And that's why on the train at the end of Sixth Year she said "Potter"in a death cold tone, wanting to prove to herself she had no feelings for him whatsoever.

 **A/N:** ** _Sorry! I had exams, homework, and everything else school! I'm so pathetic, I started writing this chapter as soon as I finished publishing my last. I hope you've enjoyed and please, please please tell me_** **WHAT THE LOSERS OF THE BET HAVE TO DO!** ** _Also tell me if I should change the rating to M, it will effect the Jily moments you get. Anyways tell your friends to read and have a nice day! Oh and also does anyone want to beta this?_**


	10. Quidditch

_**A/N:**_ _This chap. is dedicated to Guest. Sorry for taking long, but I have three projects, a up-coming test, a to-be memorized speech and homework. I'm sorry, blame the school._

 **Disclaimer: Sorry if you thought I'm JKR. I'm not.**

 **Chapter 10! Yay!**

"Okay so the Haloween Ball is tomorrow, and I want perfection. Sirius, Peter, you do food, um actually Remus is with you cause I want a sensible one on food... James, Frank, Alice you are doing... decorations, Marlene, Mary and I will do entertainment... hmm I think Mary and Sirius can actually switch jobs... yeah okay,

Mary,Peter, Remus on food, Frank, Alice, James on decorations, Marlene, Sirius and I on entertainment. I've got the prefects doing little jobs here and there, so everything should be fine." Lily said commandingly.

Everyone scurried along to find their groups, and hurriedly started talking. By the end of the day they had put together, a completely orange, black, and white food selection, had the band _A Full Cauldron_ booked, and Halloween pumpkins, streamers and several other decorations up.

"Guys... how is _all the food going to be b_ lack, white or orange?" Alice asked

"Magic" Peter said majestically, while Mary said

"House Elfs"

Everyone chuckled.

"Okay, everyone is dismissed. You may leave" Lily in a voice of authority.

Everyone left quickly as the Quidditch match was about to start.

…

"Quidditch players listen up!" James said. Everyone huddled around James.

"The plan is we kick those smart-ass Ravenclaw butts" Everyone cheered.

"Let's do this!" James walked out to the Pitch as everyone followed. They had a good team. The Gryffindor team was made of, James, a Chaser, Sirius was a Beater. Marlene was chaser. Mary was Keeper. The other Chaser was Emmeline Vance (7th Year), the new members were seeker Riley-Ann Wayne (6th Year) and the other Beater, Anthony McLaggen, (5th Year).

" _Potter with the quaffle, oh nice shot, straight to Mulciber, and" Liam Jordan comments" yes! Vance scores, you know, I don't understand why she won't go out with me I mean- okay sorry Professor, just adding a little insider comment, To Rosier, McKinnion. Mulciber, Rosier again, Potter, Vance, Potter, scores! One hell of a captain our team has got! What? Shit! Penalty! Fuck, fuck fuck! Captain Potter was hit by a bludger from Avery...someone might want to go down there... oh and what's this? Lily Evans, is heading down there... for those of you who don't know, which I'm guessing are those who can't see/hear Potter is madly in love with Evans and if I quote Evans once said "I would rather go out with the Giant Squid" but looks like tables have turned, hasn't it? Captain Potter is on a stretcher, with Evans following close behind... oh shit, this is bad... blood is dripping from his face...the game has come to an end my fellow students,_

 _I guess that if you wanted-"_

 _A muffled "shut up!" came from a somewhat McGonnagal sounding voice through the microphone._

 _…_

James. Shit. Fuck. Tears started falling. What if something happened? He could have died. Stupid stupid Avery. She followed him into the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey reculantly let her in. He was lying shirtless in the bed, still unconscious. She sat down beside the bed. She kissed his forehead, and started humming a song.

 _Hey there, girl I like you_

 _Your hair smells like strawberries,_

 _I love the way you smile_

 _Your laugh lights up this room_

 _So just take this blue rose_

 _And dance with me_

 _I would take you everywhere,_

 _I would take you anywhere but just know,_

 _We're meant to be_

 _You eyes make smile_

 _And when your happy I'm happy_

 _If your sad I'm sad_

 _So just take this blue and dance with me_

 _Just take this blue rose,_

 _and dance with me_

 _"_ Blue Roses?" A voice suddenly asked.

"Your okay" Lily breathed out.

"Blue Roses?" James asked one more time.

"What?"

"The song your humming"

"What? Oh yeah, by that-"

"Band we booked for tomorrow, yeah yeah, I know"

"I was so afraid" Lily admitted

"Well, one thing came out of all that"

"Hmm? Really? What?"

"The school will know we're dating by let's say tomorrow"

"Nah, we are at Hogwarts, it's more like, what time is it now? Six? Let's say by eight. Oh also you should rest, I'll leave you"

"Bye Lils"

"Bye James"

…

 _Before The Match_

"Come on Alice, the match will startttttt"

"Sheesh Frank, it's only like what, forty sodding minutes until the game starts"

"Yeah but, I heard they might start early..."

"Okay fine, let's go" Alice said

Frank led her to the grounds, but instead of heading to the Quidditch Pitch, they headed the opposite way, by the lake.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked, but Frank kept on walking. They reached the place the Lily, Marlene, Mary, herself, Frank and the Marauders called "The Tree". The ground surrounding it was covered in pink petals, which spelled out "Alice Longbottom?"

Alice turned to see Frank kneeling on one knee beside her with a silver ring in a small box.

"Would you mind changing Prewett to Longbottom?" Frank said.

"Would I ever" she replied before swooping down to kiss him.

 **A/N:** _ **IMPORTANT:**_ _Okay so... I have a little competition, its straightforward, you just have to guess how old I am. I just want to know, it would be funny to see you guys guess. Rules are you can only guess twice, and they must have a account on FanFiction. net. Whoever is the closest wins. The winner gets to ask me any question, story related or not and I will answer(ex. Will Lily brake up with James, when will blah blah blah happen...) , OR, add something to the story (ex. Death Eaters at Hogwarts, Remus's mom dies... so on). In addition to that I will give them a shoutout on my Tumblr account (Book Obsessed3816)._

 _ **Less Important:**_ _What?! I started writing like what two weeks ago (OMG soooo sorry for the late update)? And I thought this would be a cute little date, not a Alice/FrankPROPOSAL!_


End file.
